


Perfectly

by cmk418



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompt: "When was the last time you saw something like this?" from trillingstar  
> Set early season 2 (they're still working out of Cordelia's apartment). Credit for the word game goes to the late, great Anthony Minghella's film "Truly, Madly, Deeply"

“When was the last time you saw something like this?” Angel asked.

“You relaxed and non-broody for three consecutive days? I’ll say... never,” Cordelia responded.

“Well, you’re responsible.”

“Aw, really? So I make you happy?” She grinned at him.

“You make me deliriously happy.”

“Deliriosly, hmm? Well, you make me remarkably, deliriously happy.”

“You make me unbelievably, remarkably, deliriously happy.”

“You make me perfectly, unbelievably, remarkably, deliriously happy.”

“Perfectly? I thought we weren’t going to use that word.”

“I got carried away. Sorry.”

“Use of an illegal word. I win. I’ll sing. You hum.”

“Sure you don’t want to go evil again? You can say ‘perfectly’. I don’t mind.”

Angel pulled Cordy down on the bed and started to tickle her. “Don’t feel like listening, huh? Well, how about participating?”

Wesley looked up from his research at the sound of Cordelia’s laughter. His slight smile turned into a pained grimace as the off-key melody of “Endless Love” filtered into the living room. “Oh dear lord, it sounds like cows mating.”

Gunn glanced over at Wesley. “Isn’t there a thing in Lancaster we need to check out?”

“Quite right. Best be on our way.”

The front door slammed just as the duet ended.

“Angel...” Cordelia looked down at her hands. “I know it can’t be perfect happiness, but do I...? I mean... is it close?”

“It’s as close as I’ll let it be.”

Cordy snuggled up in his arms. “I think we’ve got a while before the guys come back.”

“What do you have in mind?”

She grinned wickedly at him. “You’ll see.”


End file.
